Harry Potter: Truth in Revelations
by Lansar1
Summary: what if Harry realizes Dumbles is setting him up as a one use weapon. Set after OOTP
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: Truth in Revelations**

**Disc: I own nothing.**

**Ch 1 Revelations and Plans**

After the events of the DoM, Harry is dragged back to Albus' office and the prophesy is reveled to him. The major results in said office are already recorded elsewhere. J.K.R. has given her interpretation of the events, before and after. These interpretations are quite astonishing, we are to believe that a young boy will be able to defeat, or at least fight against, a wizard with 50+ years more experience, relying on nothing more than the power of love. This concept alone should give us pause. This young man has been given no special training, been put in a home knowing no love, left totally unaware of his heritage, thrown into lessons with a man who hates him with a passion, and has had to rely on only his bookish friend for any special knowledge he has gained. Let's not forget his life has been threatened every year he has spent in the safest school in Brittan.

My accounting of these events, like many other 'what if's', will take a different turn. In this tale we shall allow for the premise that he is not the naive little boy everyone thinks him to be. We shall allow for the fact, that anyone with a modicum of sense could readily see the manipulations and outright lies that have lead to this point in his life. Well let us get on with this story, shall we?

Harry having just returned from trashing the Headmaster's office had many things to think about. His grief for the loss of Sirius being foremost in his mind, who to blame, why he had not seen, these were questions that need answers. Harry contemplated the events that led to this point, and the only conclusion he could draw was, Dumbledore. This man had been responsible for his parents going into hiding, his placement with the Dursley's, Sirius' incarceration, his lack of knowledge about the Wizarding World, his many adventures, and most recently Sirius' death. Yes Voldemort played a part in it all, but no one would convince Harry that the Headmaster had no idea what was happening. This revelation lead Harry to examine other aspects of his life here, his just happening to meet the Weasley's at the train station, meeting Hermione on the train, their adventures (clues just being stumbled on at the right time), his scar being extra sensitive after Occlumency lessons, and the rash of pathetic teachers in defense (Lupin being the exception); these all led to his current position and with some introspection he could tell he was being shaped as a one use weapon. These facts did not set well with our young hero. He made the decision to do something about it, but what to do? He knew he would need help, he couldn't count on his best friends to not run to the 'old goat' so it would have to be people outside of his normal sphere of friends. This decision made he went to sleep to ponder the ways he could accomplish this.

Harry, after a good night's rest, had found what his first course of action would be. Leaving Gryffindor Tower, he made his way to the Room of Requirement. Pacing the required three times he entered the room. There, just as he required were scrolls on ministry and other tracking charms and their diction and removal, as well as, books on protections, for home and person. There were also books on many other subjects that he would need, some of which were no longer available to the general public. He also found a scroll on copying charms for books and scrolls; this would allow him to make copies that he could take out of the room to study later. His first act was to do a scan as outlined in the scrolls, to detect the charms and such he had been placed under, as well as listing the person to do so. What he found was enough to make him scream in fury.

The list is as follows:

Tracking: 2 wand 2 personal by Ministry and Albus Dumbledore

Magic detection: 2 wand 1 personal by Ministry and Albus Dumbledore

Magic recording: 2 wand by Ministry and Albus Dumbledore

Learning inhibitor: 2 personal by Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore

Memory charms: 6 personal by Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Barty Crouch Jr., and Molly Weasley

Emotional charms: 2 personal by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley

Power Blocks: 3 personal by Lily Potter, Tom Riddle, and Albus Dumbledore

Power Inhibitor: 1 wand by Albus Dumbledore

Limited Confundus charm: 1 personal (tied to emotional, inhibitor, and broken loyalty charms) by Albus Dumbledore

Loyalty charm: 1 broken by Albus Dumbledore

Heritage suppression: 1 personal by Albus Dumbledore

Magical gift blocker: 1 personal by Albus Dumbledore

Residual potion trace: 1 gradual effect love potion directed toward Ginevra Weasley by Molly Weasley and Ronald Weasley

Hate and fear inducing charm: 1 personal directed towards self from Dursley family by Albus Dumbledore

Mental Bridge: 1 by Voldemort (from failed killing curse) note: only mildly block able by regular Occlumancy shields and aided by mental exhaustion or stress

Wards: 2 personal by Lilly Potter and Albus Dumbledore

1 love based blood protection ward \ Lilly Potter

1 Mail Filter redirected to Albus Dumbledore \ Albus Dumbledore

Needless to say, Harry was rather put out by these results. He knew that the protection ward was at minimal strength because there was no love between Petunia and himself. Also, Voldemort now had his blood so the protection was not as good as it had been even at less power. The mail ward now made since, where were all the fan mail letters and such that a normal hero would have received. He wondered if they were in storage or just destroyed. Just one more thing to hold against 'the old goat', all of the others contributed to the learning problems he seemed to have. They made it hard to remember spells, cast them, and control his emotional state. The love potion was rather disturbing, he guessed that the Weasley matriarch was trying to guarantee a good match for her daughter; however it was a very underhanded way to do it. Also, Ron seemed to be a willing accomplice, given his jealousy of Harry's fame it wasn't hard to see.

Harry set about using the scrolls to undo the enchantments and change the mail ward. It took several hours to accomplish this, and by lunch, he managed to fix all of them. The tracking charms he simply moved to several quills he had with him. These would prove useful if he wanted to fool people with his location. When the blocks were off his memories he cried at the revelations he received, he had caught Molly with the potion at one time,

Snape's attempt to block out his ill treatment, Albus' manipulation and threats to the Dursley family, and Crouch's attempt to control him with the Imperious and Crusio curse. The blocks on his power, two of which were understandable, were harder to remove. His mother's was to help control accidental magic, Voldie's was from the curse, but Dumbledore's was just inexcusable. When they came off he went through a euphoric stage from the rush of power now at his command. The other blocks were removed and he would have to do more tests for his heritage and magical gifts, but he was happy with the results. Harry proceeded to lunch to avoid suspicion; however he was cautious about scanning for more love potion. After lunch he went back to the ROR and copied all the books and scrolls, to take with him. Having overlooked the fact he wouldn't be able to carry all them back with him to the dorm. Thinking on this problem he decided to call for the help of one of his most loyal and some what devious friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**DC: I own nothing!!!!!!!!**

**REPOSTED! **

**AN:** This story will now continue in an AU format. It will also contain many crossover type references. The first of which will be with stories that were conceived and written from 1918 to 1964 and beyond. These stories were written by one E. E. (Doc) Smith and include the Subspace, Lensman, and Skylark series. These stories are credited with inspiring things like Lucas' Star Wars universe. I recommend them to anyone who can find them; there are other authorized stories that go along with these as well. The books are still being reprinted even today, however there is an anime movie that makes a sham out of them. Please read the books and laugh at the movie like most true fans do. Now on to the story.

**CH 2: Vows, Bonds, and Discoveries**

"Dobby!" Harry called.

A pop sounded and there Dobby was. "Harry Potter, the greatest wizard ever, calls Dobby? What can Dobby do for Master Harry sir?"

"Dobby, I need to ask you some questions about House Elves, but first how is Winky?"

"Winky is missing her old family, sir. She is mot drinking as bad. She is pining away though."

"Can she come here, Dobby? I think it would be better if I talked to both of you at the same time."

"Dobby is getting her then, Harry Potter, sir!"

A few minutes latter, Dobby returned with a very downhearted and disheveled looking Winky. Harry asked for some chairs from the room and beckoned them to both sit. He then contemplated what he was going to ask them. After a few moments he began to speak.

"I wanted to know, have the House Elves always been slaves to the wizards. If not then how did they get that way? Is there anything that can be done to change the bond to something else? And, if it can be altered, would you be adversely affected by it?"

Dobby answered first. He explained that the House Elves were the household servants to the High Elves, in olden times. They were the housekeepers, babysitters, grounds keepers, etc. then Winky explained that when the elves left this realm that some of the House Elves stayed. They tried to find work in wizarding homes, but the wizards were afraid that the elves would betray them. She said that House Elf magic was and still is dependant on serving in the home. When elves don't have a family to serve their magic fades and they will die.

Wizards made a binding contract with the elves to bond them to a family or building so they couldn't betray their secrets. As this was the only way they could survive the elves signed it, unfortunately, the contract didn't specify the type of bond. This is what led to the current situation, and since this is what they are used to, the elves just accept it and hope for the best.

They also told Harry that the elves got extra power from the bond if it was with a more powerful family and say this as a fair trade. All that was before wizards started to look at them as inferior, and some started to abuse them. There were also laws that restricted what they could do, like owning wands. Most of the laws really didn't apply as their magic didn't work that way any how.

They told him that changing things wouldn't really affect them badly, but some things would be hard to change because it was ingrained in their behavior. They had been slaves for so long it would be hard for them to be anything else.

Harry said, "So basically the contract states you have to bond, but doesn't specify how? If I wanted to change it, I could make it anything, as long as the elves swearing it agree?"

"Yes, Master Harry Potter sir." Dobby answered.

Harry screwed up his Gryffindor courage and asked his next question. "I don't want slaves, but would you like to work for me? I will tell you the oath of bonding I want you to use, if you are agreeable. Also, before you decide, I want you to wear proper clothing, accept some time off, and either be paid or at least be connected to the family vault so you can buy the things you might need. You will understand these terms when I tell you the oath. Are you agreeable so far?"

Dobby was barely restraining himself. He was looking as if Christmas had come early. Winky on the other hand looked somewhat distraught about getting paid. She didn't think a good House Elf should expect pay; it was almost as bad as getting clothes in her opinion.

Seeing this Harry told her that it wasn't a mark of a bad elf, it was that he wanted them to be able to care for themselves and any children that they may have. This idea brought a big smile to her face, she had wanted babies, and this way she could spoil them a little. Looking at each other they nodded their acceptance of the first part of his request.

"Ok, now if you agree to the oath we can get started on the things I need to do." Harry told them. "Here it is. I want your oath to be that of friends, family, advisors, caretakers, keepers of the family's secrets, protectors of the family, educators, and guardians of our family oath, which I shall give. You shall be treated as equals, respected as individuals, and must always represent yourselves and this family with honor, dignity, and pride. Do you accept this oath of binding, which all Elves of my family must now be bound by?"

Harry was a little worried; they might refuse, when they broke down in tears. That was until they both started expounding on his nobility and greatness and their astonishment at his sentiment. With a resounding "YES!" they agreed. "So mote it be!" Harry accepted. With a blinding flash the oath was sealed. When he could see again, Harry wasn't looking at two rather dumpy creatures, but at two dignified and well dressed House Elves. Magic seemed to course through them and the years of abuse melted away.

"How may we be of service, Harry, sir?" Dobby asked. Gone was the master title and in its place was a profound feeling of respect.

"First, I want you to witness the familial oath, which I will swear. This shall be the new oath for House Potter and shall never be lessened, only added to. You are to guide the future generations of my House in keeping this oath, to the best of your ability. Do you understand?"

"It shall be as you wish, sir!"

"Very well, I Harry James Potter do herby swear on my family's magic that, we shall henceforth walk, not in the light or the dark, but keep one foot in each, never swaying to one or the other. This is a universe of opposites with no true grays, for there must be light to know darkness and darkness to know light. We shall always serve magic's will, guided by fate and destiny. We shall be the harbingers of justice, keepers of harmony, protectors of innocents, instruments of change, educators of the ignorant, seekers of unity and equality for all, and the guides to a brighter tomorrow. We shall use all that is at our disposal to carry out our oath. I ask the blessing of magic and the powers that be, give my family the tools to carry out our oath. As I have spoken, so mote it be!"

"So mote it be!" The Elves intoned, accepting Harry's Familial oath.

At that moment, there was a blinding flash and deafening roar. Every life form from the lowliest bacteria to the highest being, felt a shift in not only Magic but Life its self. The innocent felt comforted, and the unjust felt fear.

All knew that a great change was on the horizon, and many couldn't wait to see it. Little did they realize that the change would be heralded by a rather scrawny teen with messy black hair and vivid green eyes. For once both Dumbledore and Voldemort felt fear, both for themselves and the world the wished to create.

Deep in the Department of Mysteries something happened that has never happened before, one prophesy recorded in the Book of Prophesy went from green to black, signifying a broken prophesy. This happening while another ancient prophesy went form blue to green, signifying it becoming active. The name beside the now active prophesy, Harry James Potter. It would be three days before the change was noted and protocol for notification was enacted.

Dumbledore was currently running frantically around his office checking his many devices and consulting paintings and books alike. He was searching for the cause of the massive influx of magic he had just felt in the school. He currently feared not only for his position and life, but the status of his weapon as well, funny enough, the students never crossed his mind. The same sort of commotion was going on in Voldemort's lair as well; in fact every seat of power was in the same state.

The cause of this commotion was currently unconscious in the ROR with two rather frantic House Elves. They asked the room for a bead and anything they might need to care for their charge, knowing he would be the most important figure in, not only the Wizarding World, but the history of earth.

Harry had received a great influx of not only magic but knowledge as well. The barriers between his and Voldemort's knowledge and magic, left by the Killing Curse and Priori Incantatem were broken and they fused. Little did they know this wouldn't be the last time something like this would happen.

In a house far away, a family was awakened with a feeling of dread and remorse. They feared the retribution of a wronged teen and grieved for the treatment they had made him suffer through. Memories long forgotten flooded their brains and a hope for forgiveness lingered in their hearts.

In another house, a mother feared the judgment she and her youngest son would surely receive. Elsewhere in the school, a bushy haired girl worried for her friend, along with a blond haired blue eyed girl, while a surly dark haired man feared for his future.

Harry woke the next morning feeling better than he had in ages. He wondered at the new knowledge that he know had, but assumed correctly that it had something to do with the failed curse. He decided that he needed to put the second part of his plan in action. First he wrote a letter to the last people in the world that would expect it. Then he used the scrolls for the heritage potion to help him brew it. It took 30 minutes to brew and had to cool for an hour. While waiting he asked Dobby for some breakfast.

He had decided to stay in the ROR for most of the day to avoid the 'old goat' and some of his friends; he would catch up with them on the train home. He also asked Winky to deliver the letter he had written, he hoped that the people concerned would understand his proposal. After breakfast, he took the heritage potion and the results were, to say the least shocking.

Familial status for Harry James Potter:

Head of House by blood for:

Potter

Black

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Merlin

Lassiter

Xavier

Head of House by breach of pact:

Hufflepuff

Breach caused by current Head Albus Dumbledore. Agreement was of non aggression and unity.

Possible to claim breach of contract or promise and claim recompense from:

Dumbledore

Weasley

Malfoy

Lestrange

Nott

Goyle

Crabbe

Macnair

Snape

Parkinson

Boot

Fudge

Umbridge

Diggory

Skeeter

Goblins Goldtooth and Blackneck

Those in above category have violated either binding contracts (wills, business, marriage, etc) or oaths of support to the primary Head positions. It is current Head's discretion as to level of forfeiture. This can include financial, political position, and prison term if warranted. Forefiture may include their magic; however unless said Head is blood related, he/she will not gain said magical power.

Goblins listed are subject to Goblin law once notified.

To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement. He was also very peeved that he hadn't known of some of this before. Just chalk up another thing on the list. He didn't see how he could be head of the House of Black, but assumed it had something to do with Sirius' will. He was also confused as to the Ravenclaw heir ship unless it came through his mother. Slytherin must have come through the Black family, but Voldemort was thought to be the heir. He would have to find out about this soon, perhaps Dobby could take him to Diagon Alley.

"Dobby?"

"Yes, Harry, what can I do for you?"

"Can you take me to Diagon Alley; I need to check this heritage result with Gringotts."

"Not a problem, would you like to go now?"

"Yes, if you don't mind?" with that they left. Harry made sure to leave the charmed quills at Hogwarts so his leaving wouldn't be detected. To say his arrival at Gringotts caused a stir would be like comparing a hurricane to a summer breeze. First of all they verified the results of the potion, which turned out to be correct.

Then they had both Goblins beheaded on the spot. They had been the account managers of the Black and Potter estates, and had failed in their duty to notify Harry of his status, as well as, taken bribes from Dumbledore to do so and embezzled funds from said estates. Their wealth was given to Harry as compensation.

It also looked like Dumbledore had been taking funds from Harry's account, which should have gone to Harry's caretakers. Harry found that Sirius had performed a blood adoption just after his parents murder and had planed to raise him, but we know how that went. Also, the Black line was the last remaining minor line to Slytherin and when Voldemort lost his body the Heir ship reverted to Harry, however, he would have gotten it anyway due to the pact.

Harry found that he not only owned Hogwarts, in toto, but also had a way to cripple Voldemort's finical base. He could strip several people of their positions of power and control a majority of the votes in the Wizengamot.

The three most important Head ships were however Merlin, Lassiter, and Xavier, these were the last known families of the Atlantian Council, the original ruling body of the known world.

Finantially, Harry had houses in every major city in the world and most minor ones as well, ranging from one room flats to extremely large castles. He had control over the majority of the Wizarding Worlds money, controlling interest, if not out right ownership, of many businesses (magical and muggle alike).

He could also claim a great amount of political power, mostly in the Wizarding World. Harry now understood why Dumbledore wanted him, not only controlled but also out of the way. If Harry was of a mind to he could almost literally stop the Wizarding World in its tracks and throw those, he didn't want there, bodily in the deepest ocean.

For the time being, Harry had the goblins notify the families of the 'quote' light that he needed to meet with them later in the month. He also had the children of known death eaters notified their position and requested a meeting with them as well. Until the meeting with the DE children their assets were frozen and expenditures limited to basic needs, i. e. food, clothing, etc. Harry made sure that Dumbledore's brother had a separate account and then did the same to Albus' account until the meeting.

Any other decisions would have to wait until summer break. However, during the review of his assets, he noticed two very important details in his stock holdings, at least to him. He now had total ownership of The Daily Profit and Grunion's Drills. These two things alone were enough to make him smile.

He also read his parents and Sirius' will while he was there. His parents had made numerous provisions for him to live with wizarding families that were never followed and also left money and a house to Lupin that was never given out. It also gave the name of their secrete keeper, Peter, and would have cleared Sirius, had it been read.

The disturbing thing was the witness and exicutor was once again Albus Dumbledore. The man was beginning to look more and more like a lemon drop eating version of Voldemort. Harry was sure to keep records and copies of all his findings for future use. Once he finished at the bank and had a couple of properties designated as future homes and hired the goblins to erect wards around them as well as any that were given to people in both wills.

Sirius had also given Remus money and a home, basically Lupin was set for life. He also gave quite a bit to Tonks, the Weasley twins, Author Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and funny enough 'Mad-Eye' Moody. He requested the Order be able to use number 12 for headquarters until no longer needed, however any Black family items and books were to be moved to either the Black vault or Harry's residence. This included any that the Headmaster had confiscated.

Harry made sure all distributions from both wills were carried out and asked the goblins to retrieve any items that may have been removed from his family's or Sirius' belongings. Most of said items were currently in the possession of our favorite 'old goat'. Hermione had borrowed a few books, with Sirius' permission, and Harry told the goblins to let her keep them for now. Regardless of Ron, she still seemed to be a true friend to him; he didn't know just how right he was, but he would find out soon.

Harry did some minor shopping while in the Alley. He purchased several potions supplies he was out of, treats for Hedwig, some new robes, and also got a new trunk.

He splurged and got the top of the line, it was a ten compartment trunk. It was layered in charms, the first compartment was a normal trunk and the security charm made it appear to only have this compartment. It had a disguise charm that would make it look like muggle luggage from a regular suitcase to backpack, lightweight charm, shrink and enlarge charm, indestructible charm, even invisibility charm should it be needed. It had several others as well, the rest of the compartments comprised a potions lab, four bedrooms flat, greenhouse, library\study, dueling room, training\gym room, outdoor garden, quiddich pitch, game room, and one blank room. The most interesting feature though, to Harry anyway, was a fireplace with private floo connection that could be set to the owners choice with a simple voice command.

Should he wish, he could make his home permanently in the trunk; however he really didn't want that. His main thought was its usefulness when traveling or perhaps in the field, when he had to fight, as it had several security charms/wards thatcould be activated. It would allow him to keep things he would need close at hand as well as providing access to his home when needed.

Before leaving, Harry picked up owl order forms for the Alley, also getting Dobby to get some from stores in Knockturn Alley. This would give him access to a wider variety of things like rare ingredients, books, etc. they returned to Hogwarts not long after to have lunch and prepare for the journey back to Surrey.

Meanwhile, in Little Winging, Surrey a distraught family was reading a unexpected letter from the most unlikely of sources. It read as follows:

_To my only blood Family,_

_I just want you to know that, while I am terribly disappointed and hurt by your actions toward me, I have recently discovered some information that seems to explain it. It would seem that the Headmaster of my school, Albus Dumbledore, has taken great pains to see that I was mistreated and abused at your hands. _

_ I have recently found he has had me under numerous charms to make your aversion to magic become a roaring hatred and fear. He has done this to keep me downtrodden and ensure that I would see him as my savior. I have been able to undo his handiwork and can't really fault you for your actions. _

_ I know he has threatened you and goaded you to do these things. It is my hope that with the charms removed we can try to become something resembling family once again._

_On another note, I fear for your and my safety if, or should I say when, he finds out that I have begun to undermine his control of me. I have a plan to get us out of this mess and hope you will bear with me on it. I firmly believe we can, if nothing else, come to a live and let live arrangement, though I truly wish for more. _

_ I firmly believe if we stay at your current house we shall be in grave danger. Do not worry though, I have money left to me by my parents and surely they would have had properties we can use for housing. I trust you to not abuse this information. I will let you know more when we meet at the station, be sure to act as you would have last year and expect something to happen, that would normally make it worse. _

_ We will deal with it when the time comes. I truly wish we can come to an understanding on this, if not actually become the family we should have been. We have both been victims of the manipulative old goat and I for one want that to change. Hopefully in the future, you can come to see some of the advantages the 'm word' can offer._

_Your nephew, _

_Harry_

This gave a fearful and remorseful family, a shining ray of hope. The jealousy, fear, bigotry, and hate of the past had diminished to almost nothing, with the events of last night. In its place was a longing to know the young man they were related to. One, who had never really given them reason to treat him the way they had. They couldn't believe themselves just how badly they acted against this young man, and here he was offering them a new start. They vowed to not let this chance go to waste.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and his friends have finished packing and are heading home on the train. Harry is still very standoffish and withdrawn. They give him space believing him to be grieving for Sirius, and he refuses to disabuse them of this idea.

He sits reading a book he found called The Children of the Lens, hoping to get his mind off things for a while. It seems a rather interesting sci-fi novel, after the first few pages something very strange happens.

AN: Sorry the original posting was so sloppy. I have, hopefully, fixed most problems. I also added just a few details, to clear up some things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own it, rats!!!!!!**

**CH: 3 The Power Awakens**

**Last chapter:**

**He sits reading a book he found called The Children of the Lens, hoping to get his mind off things for a while. It seems a rather interesting sci-fi novel, after the first few pages something very strange happens.**

Have you ever found yourself lost in a book, involved in it to the exclusion of everything else? Well, this is sort of what happened to our hero.

Harry looked around. He was no longer in the train compartment, but found himself in a class room. He seemed to be about the same age but had a rather stronger looking physique. He was with people his own age learning the intricacies of a science he had never heard of, inertialless space travel. The people around him were all wearing some sort of uniform, so he guessed that it was a military school. They later moved to physical training and weapons training. They learned basic hand to hand combat and many other types of fighting. The weapons they trained with were every thing from a broken bottle to some type of huge laser guns. The preferred type of hand gun was called a Delamater, it was a beam weapon that was adjustable and could fire a wide fan pattern to a fine pencil beam and was very destructive.

During this training, he learned the history of the universe, he found himself in. He was training for the Galactic Patrol, the police force in this universe. To be more specific, he was training to be a Lensman, the highest form of the Patrol. He met the many characters in the book's universe like; Kimball Kinnison and his wife Clarissa, their children Christopher, Kathryn, Camillia, Constance, and Karen (The Children of the Lens). He also met the other worldly second stage Lensman Tregonsee, Worsel, and Nadreck. The most important thing he was trained in was the mind. This he was trained in by the Arisians themselves.

The Arisians were the father race, if you will, to all the races native to their universe. They were in a life or death struggle to protect it from the forces of Eddore. The Eddorians were a race from an alternate universe, who having destroyed things there, appeared in this universe to conquer and control it. They sought only power and control. This goal would never be sated because no matter how much power they had, they wanted more. The Eddorians, though few in number had powerful minds and even more powerful technology, which they depended on completely.

Arisia depended primarily on mental power and the fulfillment of gaining knowledge. They lived in harmony with their surroundings and had long since lost the dependency on machines. Knowing they couldn't defeat the Eddorians, by themselves, they hid their presence from them. They put in motion a long selective breading program on the four most promising planets in the galaxy Terra, Velatia, Rigel, and Plain 7. From these planets came the five second stage Lensman. They chose Terra as the strongest and from Kim and Criss' union came the children, who would spearhead the fight against Eddore. There were three things needed to win the fight The Children of the Lens, the power of the innumerable Lensman of the Patrol, and the massed might of Arisia. The Arisians only started to openly appose Eddore when the first Lensman, Virgil Samms, appeared on the scene. Buy then it would be to late for Eddore to mount an effective defense in time.

Just before graduation, each remaining cadet was sent to Arisia to be fitted with a Lens and trained if necessary. Lensman were the epitome of justice in the galaxy. They had proven their incorruptibility repeatedly, during training, and with the Arisians as the final judges, only those worthy would receive a Lens. The Lens was a Simi-living crystalloid; it helped the Lensman to harness their mental abilities, the abilities of perception, telepathy, mind control, and others. It was an non-counterfitable identifier for them and allowed them to understand any message no matter how garbled or coded. The highest mind type for Lensman was three (the children), there were higher types but they were scholars not fighters. This changed when Harry was fitted.

The Arisians immediately identified him as not belonging to that universe; however they sensed his own worthiness for the Lens. They went into in-depth discussions about magic and helped him cope with the problems he was dealing with. Most of all, they gave him the highest form of Arisian education; basically they totally rewired and helped him to organize his mind. He could now and in the future access anything he learned with amazing speed. He analyzed the mental connection to Voldemort and could control it or sever it, if need be. He had control on a level no Occlumens or Legilimens could hope to achieve. The Arisians classed him as a type six mind, the then highest rating in their universe. "I can't even be normal here!" Harry agonized. They just laughed at the irony of it.

These learned powers would help him immensely when he returned to his world. He had knowledge of scientific fields that, if compatible to his universe, would revolutionize the entire world. He just wanted to get back and see what else he could learn this summer. He had no idea how much time had passed since he left and hoped it wasn't noticeable. He was graduated in Gray, the highest honor for a Lensman, along with Christopher. The plain gray leather of a Gray Lensman, while the most utilitarian looking uniform, was a symbol of respect thought their universe. Strangely, right after the ceremony he felt a tug on his shoulder, turning to see who it was he found himself back in the compartment on the train.

Hermione had been watching him, ever since they left the school. She knew there was something different about him and wanted assurance he was ok. Unfortunately, the moment they sat in the compartment, he started to read some paperback book. Being the rather fanatical reader she was; she knew the look of one engrossed in a story and left him to it. Ron, on the other hand, tried several times to get his attention to no avail. Disgusted by Harry's new habit, he left to find Seamus or Dean. He couldn't seem to engage Hermione in anything after all, and wanted someone to pay him the attention he craved.

Neville, Luna, and Ginny visited their compartment and tried to engage Harry as well. They wanted to talk about the Ministry affair; however Hermione convinced them to give Harry some space. They readily agreed, he did just lose his godfather after all. This small group was of the ones who really stuck together after the battle, unlike Ron. Once again he felt he was denied the fame he craved, because of the articles in the Prophet. Ron had been distancing himself again and really only partially hung around Harry, anymore. It was a tragedy really; Harry really did like Ron and would have just about done anything for him. Even after the revealing potion, Harry was trying to rationalize Ron's reasons. It would come as quite a blow to find out just how much of a friend Ron was.

They were already at the station before Hermione shook him, to get his attention. As he came to, the girls stepped out so he could change. When he removed his robes, he received quite a shock. He was wearing, not the ratty hand-me-downs but, his Grays. He also had the Lens and his Delamater. Neville questioned him about it and he was at a loss on how to explain it. He told Neville to get the girls and he would relate what he thought happened.

Once they returned, he questioned them about Ron. Hermione related his leaving and his state when he did so. Harry just hung his head; he knew their friendship would not survive these fits of jealousy. He just couldn't understand Ron, the boy had everything Harry would have given his eye teeth for and couldn't appreciate it. After his small bout of sadness, he related what had just happened. Hermione, ever the scholar, had a million questions. Neville and Ginny thought it was really cool. Luna was the surprise though, with a decided gleam in the eye (she wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing), and she mumbled, "power he knows not." This was shocking because Harry had yet to reveal the prophesy to them. He sort of stared at her like a fish out of water.

Making a quick decision, he cast locking and imperturbable charms on the door. He asked them for secrecy oaths and checked them with his newly trained mind, for deception. He then revealed not only the events from the headmaster's office but what he accomplished right before leaving school. To say they were shocked into silence would be almost right. Ginny, however, was livid. Yes, she had a crush on Harry and wouldn't be disinclined to date him but she wanted it to be because he had those same feelings for her.

This stunt by her mother and brother undermined the honesty she wanted, in their would be, relationship. Not only that, it made it seem that she could not, in any way, succeed on her own merits, if she were to really try. Did they value her so little? Harry, feeling sorry about it, told her he really thought of her as a sister and not a romantic possibility, even though she was very pretty and had loads going for her.

He said he had felt that way since the Chamber incident and even if she already had more brothers than she could count; he hoped she would accept that place in his life. He reminded her that she looked much like his mother and could have been his real sister. Surprisingly, she took this news well. One could say, she was pleased to be considered someone who could have been his real sister, in another time. She also reminded him that big brothers had to be careful or litter sisters would get them. They all got a much need laugh at that. Releasing his spells, they made for the platform and their rides home.

Harry let his newly trained sense of perception roam and found not only the Dursley's waiting but also members of the order. Trying to control his curiosity and not reading their thoughts, he waited for the confrontation. He hoped the Dursleys had taken his letter to heart about what would happen and not let anything slip. Needless to say, they did their job admirably. Unless you really knew what to look for, things went ad the normally would have. Once in the car and on their way, things showed for what they really were. Apparently Vernon wasn't the all hating bigot he seemed nor were the rest of them. They revealed the memories of what Dumbledore had done to them, as well as, threats and promises he made.

Harry told them more details of his discoveries and some of his tentative plans. The first thing he noticed, thank you Arisia, was they were being followed by Moody and Tonks. Using his mental abilities to form a zone of compulsion (mental illusion), he managed to hide the car. He then had his uncle go to the Leaky Cauldron. They would have to get to Gringotts and see if there was a suitable property to hide out in. he also wanted one for his primary residence. They would also need money to live on. I won't go into great detail, suffice it to say they found that he had a ancestral home in Ireland that he could use and a vacation Manor House in Virginia, U.S.A. that would suite the Dursleys.

Vernon insisted his sister be allowed to go with then, owing to the looming danger in England. This was a sticking point for Harry, not only did she have a bad impression of him, she knew nothing about magic. He came up with a rather devious solution though. Vernon even agreed to it, apparently he had been a prankster as well. Harry reserved a private room in the bank then had port keys made to the properties and one to the bank. Harry then wrote a letter to Marge Dursley and had Dobby deliver it, but stay unseen. He didn't want her to have a heart attack before the 'prank', now did he.

Marge was asleep in a chair in the living room. She had had a long day caring for her dogs, she raised them for sale. She lived on a modest piece of land in a modest farm style house. She was content with her life and only had one problem. She hated people she thought were lay about, ones that didn't work at least as hard as she did. The epitome of this, according to her brother, was Harry and his family. She bought the whole story they gave her, I mean 'why would they lie?' Given this imprecion, she made it her duty to see that Harry didn't become like that. Unfortunately, she went about it all wrong. Not to mention, her knowledge was wrong to begin with.

She awoke startled to see a letter in her lap. It said.

_From Vernon _

_Dearest sister,_

_We have been informed that things in this country are about to get really bad. We are leaving for a house in America and wish you to accompany us. Firstly we need to tell you some things in private, please hold the coin in this letter before continuing._

This sounded strange but he was her brother so she complied.

_By now you should have the coin in hand. We are really sorry if this seems strange but it is necessary. _

_Love, your brother_

_P.S. We will see you in 5-4-3-2-1_

When she finished, she felt a strange sensation behind her navel and disappeared from the house. The only sound was a House Elf snickering.

**AN: Just to stave off some questions. Harry gains the learned abilities from the book, so no reading X-Men and becoming a mutant, sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISC: Never owned it. Never will. DRAT!!!**

**AN: Things I need to clarify. Yes the book mentioned is real, as are the rest I will use. Do a web search for Lensman FF or Z9M9Z, because to my knowledge, there is none on this site. ****Until this one, anyway.**** Suffice it to say, Harry now can do things with his mind alone that put some branches of magic to shame. He knows the mind in ways that make Snape, Dumbles, and Voldie look like newborns in the mental arts. He also knows about the Tech. that was used in the books and, if compatible with this verse, can recreate it. His learning is only beginning. I have included the ODE to emphasize the reality of the books referred to. I placed it at the end of the chapter for you to peruse at your discretion. I apologize in advance for the use of anything you may have seen in other stories. My inspiration may have come from you or one of the thousands of stories I have read on this site, I truly don't remember.**

**CH: 4 Summer Fun?**

Marge Dursley prided herself on being a stout hearted woman and, like any stout hearted person jerked out of their house to face Harry and the rest of the family by unknown means, she promptly fainted.

Vernon was torn. He couldn't decide on yelling at Harry, or laughing his head off at the face his sister made before fainting. His reaction came out as glaring chuckles; don't know how he did it myself.

Petunia had similar problems but managed to yell at Harry to check her. She was fully aware that the Portkey wouldn't hurt her. She was just concerned about the shock to Marge's system.

Dudley had no such problems and was currently rolling on the floor laughing. This gave him the appearance of a bull sea lion rolling on the beach.

Harry was also chuckling merrily about the issue. Once he got it under control, he cast a diagnostic spell on Marge. Noting it was indeed just a fainting spell and not something more serious, he first asked Griphook for tea with a small dose of calming draught, for Marge. He then had Vernon to sit directly in front of her, so she would see him first when she woke; he then enevreated her.

Marge awoke with a gasp. Vernon quickly gave her the tea, to help with the shock, past and to come.

"What just happened? I thought I saw that good for nothing lout a second ago. How did I get here and where am I? I was just reading your letter a moment ago. What is going on?"

She caught sight of Harry and lunged at him. Sensing the danger Griphook intercepted her. The funny thing is, after seeing him she passed out again. Repeating the process she was awoken, again, and Vernon took control of the situation quickly.

"Calm down, Marge! I will explain as best as I can." Vernon informed her. He also directed her to drink the tea in front of her.

"Firstly, the things you know about Harry are mostly lies. His parents were wealthy, they had good jobs, and they were murdered for their beliefs. Harry didn't have access to their estates until recently, and we were threatened and controlled by another man. We were made to treat Harry the way we did and were cheated out of money that could have helped with his upbringing. He is also a wizard. Yes, magic is real! The man who wants to control him, his parents, and the man who killed them are all magical."

Vernon and Petunia went on to explain the magical world to her, with Harry's help and a few demonstrations. They told her of the events that led to James and Lily's deaths and about Harry's survival. She was told about Dumbledore's threats and manipulations. Then they informed her of the current situation with Voldemort and the threat he posed to them personally.

Vernon also apologized for the Portkey incident. He then told her about them moving and invited her to come, as well. Harry promised, if she decided to come, that he could have her belongings and dogs relocated to the new house, almost instantly. He informed her about the size of the new house and the land surrounding it. He also let her know the house had a guest house out back; if she didn't want to live directly with the Dursleys.

She was at first mad about the situation, her having been lied to, by Vernon, and the threat to her person. All of this was understandable. She was also upset with the way she treated her nephew. Even though he had represented, however misinformed, her pet peeve, she shouldn't have been as hard on him as she had. Harry explained that certain charms he was under made it inevitable. His reassurance did little to reassure her though. She still thought she should have acted better about it and apologized profusely. She was still having a hard time accepting the effects magic's influence could have had on her.

It took less than a minute for her to decide to move with Vernon. Harry called Griphook back and, after introductions, asked for a team to ward both new houses and the old ones. He requested only trusted goblins to do the work. He explained why and offered double fees for the work. Needles to say, he used the magic word, Money.

Griphook, along with Ragnok (leader of the goblins), was surprised by the request for warding, along with the request to only use goblins. He took it in stride, knowing Harry would have his reasons. The goblins were well aware that some of their human workers had certain loyalties. They were surprised at the way he seemed to trust them and the depth of his disappointment/ miss-trust with anyone connected with Dumbledore. The goblins, being their practical selves, began to evaluate the possibility of semi-supporting Harry. They had already decided to at least not be a hindrance to him. They, as always, would do whatever was to their greatest benefit. Evaluating what they knew, bankers like bartenders know more than one would think, they would make their decisions and tell Harry later.

Griphook pulled Harry aside and asked to use a copy of the revealed results, discreetly, to test and inform their employee s' loyalties. He promised to use every means possible to keep the information from leaving the bank. Harry, reading the intentions of the goblin, agreed reluctantly.

"I know your intentions are good, and what you plan to discus. This is a newly acquired power and will be explained at a later time. Know though, I will use any means, at my disposal, to help the goblins and all beings to gain the rights they deserve. I have newly hatched plans that will help us all, I sincerely hope. If your people chose not to help, I will understand. The road to that we seek is a long and arduous one. May we always be on friendly terms, if not actual friends? May your vaults overflow!"

"As may yours, Mr. Potter, as may yours." Griphook answered. The goblin council would have much to discuss, about this remarkable young wizard.

"Dobby! Winky!" Harry called his friends.

"What can we do for you, Harry?" They asked in return.

"Were there any house elves working the estates I am Heir of, and have they sworn the new oath of binding?"

"There were 400 elves working those estates, they wish to swear the new oath to you directly, however. There is also one who wishes to speak to you regarding his previous actions."

With a knowing sigh, Harry agreed to the meeting immediately. Said 400 elves then appeared in the room. This made space rather tight and one asked Griphook if it was ok to expand it. Griphook easily agreed and the room instantly became a comfortable size.

The Dursley family was starting to be impressed with the practical and positive application of magic. Vernon was seeing the possibilities for smaller buildings holding more than normal (very cost effective). Petunia and Marge grudgingly accepted the fact magic could be useful. They had yet to see the elves work on the home. This alone would win them over.

The one elf that Harry hoped not to see approached. Kreacher stood before Harry, the epitome of a disgraced house elf. Little of the madness he suffered was showing. He was, for lack of a better term, completely broken. Head downcast and heart heavy, he made his request.

"Master Harry Potter, what Kreacher has done cannot be forgiven. Kreacher's actions led to the death of his rightful master. Long has Kreacher lived with his old master and believed as did she. You has taught him she was wrong. Kreacher begs to be allowed to pass on. It is custom for one such as he, a murderer of his master. Kreacher's mind is gone and he wishes to die. Please grant him this last request."

"Dobby is what Kreacher said true. Is the betrayal of Sirius a offence requiring death. Is there no way he can be helped. As much as I may dislike him, he was controlled by his own madness. The years of solitude, with only that portrait, drove him to his actions. If there is a way to help him, we must. Only if he wishes it though, I will not force him."

"Harry, the laws governing elves are clear, both our own and the wizards. For a house elf to take actions, leading to the death of their Master, is and inexcusable offence. Even if it were not, Kreacher wished to pass on, all he needs is your permission."

"Ok, if nothing can be done, you have my permission Kreacher."

"Thank you, Master." With that, Kreacher faded from sight never to be seen again.

The other elves and goblins were taken with the respect and concern Harry showed for Kreacher. Here was the one person, who had the most reason to hate Kreacher, and he was more concerned for the elf's well being than revenge. This fact was not lost on the Dursleys either. Their actions should have warranted the same hate if not more, and Harry was more concerned for their welfare.

The elves wasted no time in swearing the new oath to Harry and beginning on the monumental task of restoring his estates. Harry asked if they needed more help. An elderly elf named Azure, he was the head Potter elf until Dobby, told Harry they could use some and suggested he ask the free elves, as well as elves working for the families that owed him. Harry called for them, many showed up how many is unknown, several of the elves from established families wanted to work for Harry as well.

The already owned ones, that could, claimed their forfeiture to Harry. The ones that couldn't claim that requested to be bought. This or being freed was the only way they could join with Harry. The first group and the free elves swore the oath immediately; the last group talked with Dobby and arrangements were made. Harry, while not happy with purchasing another being, saw the necessity for now. He agreed to it and things went from there. Having been a long day, Harry gave instructions on moving the Dursley's belongings to the new house, Marge took the guest house. He also requested a reusable Portkey to the bank and setup a meeting with Griphook for the following day.

The house and land had once been a cotton plantation. It was actually part of the Black estate. It was in the grand Victorian style, one would expect, looking like something from 'Gone with the Wind'. The house had 20 bedrooms, a formal ballroom, study, library, formal and family dining areas, as well as living room, den, and private sitting areas. It was situated on 150 acres of breathtaking countryside and had stables, kennels, and other such accoutrements. While Vernon and petunia were dreaming of fancy parties and dreading cleaning, Dudley was thinking of exploring the estate.

The guest house was actually twice the size of Marge's old house and very pleasing to the eye. While this made her quite happy with the move, it was the kennels that took her breath away. They were very modern and well kept, unlike her self-made ones. There was even a veterinary area for any animals that might be housed on the estate. An elf named Tracker, met her there and assured her; he and his staff of four were well versed in animal husbandry (both magical and non).

Tracker supplied her with a list of breeders, buyers, pet stores, and the like for her dogs and any other animals they could acquire. He also offered to teach her about magical animals, if she desired. This was an offer she would avail herself of soon; she loved all animals and was ecstatic to learn about them. Marge Dursley had apparently been officially chosen, by the elves, to attend the restocking of the hordes of animals the estate once held. While she and Tracker were planning this, a very different scenario was playing out inside the main house.

"What do you mean, I can't return to work!!! I will have you know; I won't sit here and cower away from my job, Harry!" Vernon blustered. It was not like the previous years, however; Vernon was not a coward and refused to be seen as such.

"If you will calm down and listen, I will explain it."

Harry went on to explain, Grunnings had its headquarters in the states. He informed Vernon of his ownership of the company. This got Vernon's attention better than a blow to the head, which Petunia was about to deliver. Harry had been expecting the blow up and prepared for it well. He explained his plan to have Vernon as vice-CEO of the company. This would only require him to attend a few meetings a year, and Harry would keep ownership. This would secure both Vernon's position as well as giving Dudley an opportunity to work there should he wish. If, within the time Harry graduated, Vernon had managed to double the size of the company Harry would relinquish ownership to him. Harry would, however, retain significant voting stock in the company.

The three Dursleys and Harry worked on getting Dudley into a private school, having secured the necessary paperwork for residency, as well as citizenship, in the U.S. This was done through Gringotts USA before they left England. Harry still had much to do but that would wait till the next day.

Harry and company awoke, to the rooster's crow, at dawn. They were met with the awe-inspiring sight of sunrise over the estate. The elves had been acquiring new animals, many which now roamed the grounds. Unicorns to horses and pigeons to phoenix now roamed freely, Marge was in heaven. Tracker informed Harry that a herd of Centaur had taken up residence in the forest many years ago. He told Harry the leaders of the herd wished to talk to him as soon as possible. Harry was also informed the American herds were less hostile than the English ones. The wizards of America had adopted the governmental structure of the non magical society and treated the magical beings much better as a result. It was possible for any magical being to hold office; however, the presidency usually went to a human. This made relations between the magical and non magical worlds easier.

The centaur's main concern was for their home. They wished to be assured, even after hearing of Harry, that they wouldn't be removed from his lands. Harry did his best to ease their worry, he may be from English stock, but he disagreed with many of their policies. He even took the leader to meet the whole Dursley family. Marge was ecstatic and the rest were accepting. They each gave their own assurances and Marge offered any help they might need. She was the real surprise of the family; her acceptance and enthusiasm astounded Harry. She would have been the hardest to convince, Harry had guessed. Now, she was the most accepting of the lot.

"I was not always the mean old biddy, Harry. I used to only dream of a time like this. I certainly do not intend to spoil this opportunity!" She answered his unasked thought.

Petunia was warming to the idea of magic, especially seeing the ease the elves kept the house with. Anything that could do that couldn't be all bad could it. Vernon was seeing the financial benefits of expansion charms. Imagine, for the price of a small storage unit, storing a warehouse full of product. You might even use a small office in the building for the same thing. The only drawback was the way magic interacted with electronics. He voiced this to Harry and was told he was going to research it.

Things were already looking up for Harry. He readied himself for the return to England and Gringotts. Cleaned up, rested and well fed he returned to the British bank. Griphook met him in his office. Wasting no time Harry began to outline several plans to him. The first was to deal with orphaned children both magical and muggle. These children needed proper care and education. Harry firmly believed that Riddle wouldn't have become the threat he was if properly loved and cared for. He wished to fix this major problem first and foremost. He supplied several buildings from his personal holdings and requested the input of the goblins and house elves for staffing. He also set aside money to use for scholarships and fund the daily running of the new orphanages/schools. He requested the goblins head, or at least for now, the newly created foundation a board of directors could be chose later.

The newly created entity would be ready to start in three months. It would be a child operation of the company he wanted to have Remus working on. They called it 'The Young Marauders Foundation', tentatively. A letter was dispatched to Remus seeking his approval for the use of the name and a description of what it would do. It also included a description of the company he wished to found along with a request to tell no one of his ideas. Harry new the last Marauder would keep his secrets. There were few he could say this about but Moony was in that small group.

Harry then ran by Griphook the possibilities of using muggle electronics in highly magical areas. He invited him on a tour of the muggle part of London to give his reasoning. The tour took them to stores, banks, libraries, and even the B.B.C.; it showcased the ease and ingenuity of TV, radio, walk y talkies, telephones, satellite communication, and computers. His knowledge of these advancements mostly came from the Dursley home and his excursion into the Lensmen book. Seeing the advantage in data storage and retrieval, as well as, communication Griphook was astonished such things could be done without magic. The abilities of computers within the banking realm would be a vast improvement over their current system. The idea of being able to access a client's information instantly was staggering. Not to mention, manipulating the cash flow with a touch of a button, atm machines alone would revolutionize the banking world of goblins. Instant communication, no fire place required, and the internet would turn the wizarding world on its ear.

They made it back to the bank and discussed the possibility of using the technology they saw. Harry stated this would be the primary goal of the new company. It would also work to do the same in the muggle world with magical inventions. He was hoping to merge the two worlds. Technology and magic could be used in tandem. New treatments of known illnesses and new forms of handling the daily routine would be searched for. He wanted all aspects of life studied and improved on, if possible.

He gave the young goblin a short list of people to talk to and the name he wanted to use. Harry decided to call the new company 'M.a.P INC.' "It stands for Moony and Padfoot" he explained. Harry wanted Moony to be on the board along with Vernon. He wanted Arthur Weasley, the twins, Hermione, and if still living Nicholas Flamel to be integral parts of the staff. They would have to swear secrecy oaths and such, just to protect the new company. He also wanted the best of the best on staff (magical or muggle) in all fields. He planned to reinvent the wheel, bigger and better than before. He told Griphook the company would hold the patents, copyrights, etc. to any inventions but discovery royalties and bonuses would be paid to the inventers. This would serve as incentive for good work. He left the initial plans fluid to be altered if needed and wrote the letters of invitation to the mentioned people for later in the week.

Having accomplished his task for the day, Harry made to leave. He used his Portkey to the home in Ireland longing for some much needed rest. It had been a busy few days.

Harry was once again inspired by a beautiful estate in his possession. Neither truly castle nor manor, the home he was now at was built as a fortress. It had a double stone outer wall, complete with moat, drawbridge, and portcullis. The inside of which was a large granite home with surrounding gardens and fields. The majority of the land housed various animals and the gardens could supply the needs of the home. Outside the main walls were a quiddich pitch and more acreage. It included forests and fields. There were magical creatures and beings in the forests and the lake on the property was a sight to behold. The house and enclosed lands were designed to be self sufficient incase of attack; however passages went to the pitch, lake and forest areas. These could be sealed with a word if needed. The front of the property faced the rising sun to provide the maximum natural lighting and many windows assured the place was never dark and dreary. Wards both ancient and new provided the main protections and warning systems.

Harry inspired by the estate called Dobby for a tour which ended in the breakfast room. The elves had prepared a fine meal for their friend and master. After the meal Harry made for his bed hoping to sleep the rest of the day.

While his body was recovering from the rigors of the past few days, his newly trained mind was exploring. Mentally he checked on his friends and relatives. Finding them ok he sought out Flamel. He found the elderly wizard in America of all places. It would seem that the stone was not a one of a kind. He had changed names and he and his wife had hidden themselves in the Big Apple. They had taken teaching positions at the local high school and were continuing their research into alchemy and other branches of magic.

Harry used telepathy to communicate his greetings, shocking the normally reserved alchemist out of his pants. Explaining the situation and offering his business proposal, somewhat hurriedly. Harry awaited the reply. Never ones to miss an opportunity to learn, the Flamel's agreed, on the condition he try to teach them the mental arts he had learned. Sensing only scholarly interest, Harry readily agreed. Thus the now called 'Williamson' family would be working for Harry.

Harry continued his mental wanderings. He searched the minds of school children to the highest professors, drunks to politicians, mercenary to military, looking for people worthy to wear the Lens. These people would make up the law enforcement and government he wished to start. He was using the Arisian concepts as his model. It would be a long and hard road but he was determined to fulfill his oath. He absorbed the knowledge of the muggle scientists and compared it the science of the Lensman universe. He would keep things that would work and discard the ones that didn't. He easily slipped into the minds of Unspeakables and researchers learning more as he went. He found the corrupt politicians and ministry workers with ease, now all he needed was hard proof.

Fudge was as corrupt as he was naïve. Harry found Delores Umbrage's plans to help the man and mentally laughed. Since Harry was not at Privet Dr. the Dementor plan would fail, AGAIN. He made a mental trip to Amelia Bones mind and implanted a hunch, about the attack. Hoping this would prevent loss of life, he turned his attention elsewhere. He examined the minds of his friends Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny were with him for the long haul and would make excellent Lensman material.

Ron was another matter. He could be trained in the basics like any patrolman but his jealousy and envy would keep him from Lensman status. Molly, he found to be two faced and greedy, she was not only setting him up but had taken money from his accounts as well. She had initially been happy with Arthur's job but his refusal to advance had become a thorn in her side. If it weren't for their young children, whom she truly loved, she might have offed the man.

This came as a shock to Harry, he always saw her as a mother figure. To find out the facts left him mentally sobbing. Harry decided to use a mental compulsion on her, making her reveal the facts to Arthur before it was too late. Harry did really love and admire the bumbling man. He would do what he could to protect him. The argument and blow to his heart would hurt him but he would survive it. The compulsion would make it happen at a family gathering so all would know the facts. Maybe Ron would see the light if this happened. Maybe he would understand what he truly has, or it could push him further down the wrong path. Only time would tell.

Mainly, the good thing was Harry couldn't be blamed. It was not known he could do this and he would not have if not to protect. Molly needs help only doctors could provide, this was the only way to protect the others and hopefully get her the help she needed. Harry could have altered her mind, if he chose but it was not the solution in this case. The problem would return if not dealt with.

Harry was still getting used to his mental powers and though trained didn't have the self confidence to operate on Molly's mind. He lacked the experience, no matter his knowledge. He wasn't comfortable with Molly being his first guinea pig.

Arthur would never reach Lensman status however the twins, Bill, and Charlie would. Tonks could, as well. Moody, though a good man, was Dumbledore's through ans through. It would take a great deal of evidence to change that. He scanned millions of people and beings, mentally building his list of Lensman candidates. These people would make up his army and future peacekeeping force. They would be the government and with time people would accept the infallibility of the Lens. It would become a symbol for good here as it was in the Lensman universe. Reeling in his mental probes, Harry allowed sleep to claim him completely. It would be a long summer and it had only just began.

Warning::: What follows is for reference purposes only. Read if you want proof of the Lensman books or others written by "Doc" Smith. It has been included to answer questions about the books and is not part of the chapter.

**ODE to a Great Author: excerpt from ****locusmag****com**

**SMITH, ****E(****dward****) E(****lmer****) "DOC"**; (1890-1965) (stories) (assoc.)

**Children of the Lens** (Old Earth Books 1-882968-14-X, Dec '98, $15.00, 293pp, tp, cover by Ric Binkley) _Lensmen_ Reprint (Fantasy Press 1954) SF novel, sixth and final in the "Lensman" series. This is a facsimile of the first edition. This has the same new foreword by John Clute that appears in Old Earth's printing of the last four books in the series. Available from Old Earth Books, PO Box 19951, Baltimore MD 21211-0951.

**Chronicles of the Lensmen, Vol. 1** (SFBC #17820, Aug '98 Jul '98, $14.98, 709pp, hc, cover by John Berkey) _Lensmen_ Omnibus of the first three novels in the classic "Lensman" space opera series: **Triplanetary** (1948), **First Lensman** (1950), and **Galactic Patrol** (1950). This special SFBC edition has ISBN 1-56865-804-4; it lacks a price and has the SFBC number on the back jacket, and comes

**First Lensman** (Old Earth Books 1-882968-10-7, Nov '97, $15.00, 306pp, tp, cover by A. J. Donnell) _Lensmen_ Reprint (Fantasy Press 1950) SF novel, second in the "Lensman" series. This is a facsimile of the first edition. This has the same new foreword by John Clute that appears in Old Earth's simultaneous printing of **Triplanetary**. Available from Old Earth Books, PO Box 19951, Baltimore MD 21211-0951.

**Galactic Patrol** (Old Earth Books 1-882968-11-5, Dec '98, $15.00, 273pp, tp, cover by Ric Binkley) _Lensmen_ Reprint (Fantasy Press 1950) SF novel, third in the "Lensman" series. This is a facsimile of the first edition. This has a new foreword by John Clute. Available from Old Earth Books, PO Box 19951, Baltimore MD 21211-0951.

**Gray Lensman** (Old Earth Books 1-882968-12-3, Dec '98, $15.00, 306pp, tp, cover by Hubert Rogers) _Lensmen_ Reprint (Fantasy Press 1951) SF novel, fourth in the "Lensman" series. This is a facsimile of the first edition. It has the same new foreword by John Clute that appears in Old Earth's printing of the last four books in the series. Available from Old Earth Books, PO Box 19951, Baltimore MD 21211-0951.

**The Imperial Stars** (Grafton 0-586-04334-9, Feb '87 Jul '87, £1.95, 155pp, pb) _Family __d'Alembert_ Reissue (Pyramid 1976) sf novel. Volume 1 in the "Family D'Alembert" series.

**Revolt of the Galaxy** (with Stephen Goldin) (Berkley 0-425-07675-X, May '85 Apr '85, $2.75, 186pp, pb) _Family __d'Alembert_ Sf novel, #10 in the "Family d'Alembert" series, based on work by "Doc" Smith, written by Goldin.

**Second-Stage Lensman** (Old Earth Books 1-882968-13-1, Dec '98, $15.00, 308pp, tp, cover by Ric Binkley) _Lensmen_ Reprint (Fantasy Press 1953) SF novel, fifth in the "Lensman" series. This is a facsimile of the first edition. This has the same new foreword by John Clute that appears in Old Earth's printing of the last four books in the series. Available from Old Earth Books, PO Box 19951, Baltimore MD 21211-0951.

**Skylark Duquesne** (Berkley 0-425-09148-1, Jun '86 May '86, $2.95, 238pp, pb) _Skylark (Seaton, Crane et al)_ Reissue (Pyramid 1966) sf novel; 3rd Berkley printing. The final book in the "Skylark" tetralogy, written more than 30 years after **Skylark of ****Valeron** and over half a century after **The Skylark of Space**.

**The Skylark of Space** (Easton Press no ISBN, Jan '92, no price, 303pp, hc) _Skylark (Seaton, Crane et al)_ Reprint (Buffalo 1946) sf novel, first book of the "Skylark" series, with an introduction by Frederik Pohl and artwork by O.G. Estes, Jr. This special leatherbound gilt-edge edition is part of the "Masterpieces of Science Fiction" series and is available by subscription only.

**Skylark of ****Valeron** (Berkley 0-425-08953-3, Apr '86 Mar '86, $2.95, 206pp, pb) _Skylark (Seaton, Crane et al)_ Reissue (Fantasy Press 1949) sf novel, #3 in the "Skylark" series. 3rd Berkley printing.

**Skylark Three** (Grafton 0-586-03947-3, Oct '86, £1.95, 207pp, pb) _Skylark (Seaton, Crane et al)_ Reprint (Fantasy Press 1948) sf novel. Volume 2 in the "Skylark" series.

**Triplanetary** (Old Earth Books 1-882968-09-3, Nov '97, $15.00, 287pp, tp, cover by A. J. Donnell) _Lensmen_ Reprint (Fantasy Press 1948) SF novel, first in the "Lensman" series. This is a facsimile of the first edition, with a new foreword by John Clute. Available from Old Earth Books, PO Box 19951, Baltimore MD 21211-0951.

, ref.

**E.E. "Doc" Smith** See entry under Joseph Sanders.

**The Omicron Invasion** See entry under Stephen Goldin.

Return to Top


	5. Chapter 5

To My readers:

I am currently not happy with this story. I meant to take it in one direction and it went to another. I will be taking it down (deleting the chapters), re righting it and reposting, hopefully soon. I tried this with the last chapter and it will send notices out. The changes I made were small and not enough to get it back on track.

Some asked what my beef with Tonks was, I have none it was just a thought and I am deciding against it.

Also, Amelia dies between the two books and the Dementor attack had already happened. I will be keeping Amelia and will probably redo the attack.

Please have patience with me, I have had much to deal with since last year.


End file.
